Plaque samples from four irradiated monkeys and from four controls were analysed by using fluorescent antibody (FA) reagents specific for S. mutans, S. sanguis, S. salivarius, lactobacilli, Actinomyces and B. melaninogenicus. The irradiated animals showed a higher proportion of S. mutans and a lower proportion of S. sanguis when compared with that in the controls.